Some Things Aren't Meant To Be Forgotten
by AkiraOfTheNight
Summary: Some tings aren't meant to be forgotten...too bad my memory happens to be of the night my clan was killed... Short oneshot, Sasuke centric


**A/N: Hi Akira here! Yes I bet some of you are wondering why the hell I'm creating another story when I still haven't finished my first one but hey! Can't I take a break?! Anyway this is a short one-shot about the secret of Sasuke you never knew about!**

**Thanks to Hina-chan for proof reading my story! Yet again she has proven her skills in checking over my horrible mistakes! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Summary: Some things aren't meant to be forgotten…too bad that my memory happens to be of the night my clan was killed…**

**Some Things Aren't Meant To Be Forgotten**

I stood there, horror-stricken as the blood pooled around my feet. My hand went up over my mouth as I tried to keep back the bile that was slowly rising in my throat.

'_Why?' _I thought, _'why does this nightmare return? Why is it that I have to relive that night? The night that caused me so much pain! Is this his way of torturing me? Will he never let me move on? WHY?!' _

I was snapped out of my thoughts as my knees hit the blood soaked floor, my legs having become too weak to hold me up. I removed my hand from my mouth, only to put it over my stomach as I threw up.

Of course, every night was different. Sometimes I found myself reliving the events exactly the way they happened, other times I would wind up in a different scenario. It all differed; however, one thing remained constant- they would return every single night.

Now these weren't just your average nightmares. I mean, you hear cases of people having the same nightmare over and over again but my case, well, it was totally different. For instance, in a dream, are you constantly aware of what's going on? Do you remember them as clear as when they were first dreamt up, for the rest of your life? Mine weren't ones you could just wake up at in an instance and then return back to sleep, not knowing why you woke up in the first place. No, mine will remain with me. Stupid sadistic brother.

I looked up into the face of the dead woman in front of me and shakily reached out a hand to touch her face. A sob racked my whole body as I softly caressed her cheek. I had sworn to myself, never to cry again, but that's near impossible when your mother is lying dead in front of you for the 100th time. You can never get over the death of a loved one, not really.

I fought off another sob as I unwillingly thought back to one of my previous dreams.

_FLASHBACK_

_Tears ran down my cheeks as I ran through the mass of dead bodies, hoping that I might just get there in time. I thought that maybe, just maybe this time I could see her one last time before she died._

_I burst into the house and immediately ran into my parent's bedroom. It had only taken me one look to know that I hadn't made it. I fell to the floor and cried out in anguish, sadness over coming my whole being and plunging me back into the reality that I tried desperately to escape, the reality of knowing that they would never come back._

'_Sa…su…chan…' I looked up frantically, hope rising in my chest. It was there, the last glimmer of life shining in my mother's eyes as she struggled to breathe._

'_Kaa-san?' I whispered, reaching out to touch her face as my throat tightened. She smiled feebly as she reached out to brush the bangs away from my eyes. I wanted to say something, anything, just to let her know that I loved her, but I couldn't._

'_Thank… goodness…you're…ok…' She said in a faltering voice. Her body shuddered as she took her final breath and smiled._

'_I…love…' I watched in despair as her eyes glazed over, the last life she had left leaving them._

'_Kaa-san!' I shook her in a dismal attempt to wake her up, 'KAA-SAN!!'_

_END FLASHBACK_

I choked back another sob before completely breaking down. I felt my body hit the floor as I curled up in a ball, desperately trying to shelter myself from the world.

Slowly but surely, my cries of sorrow started to die away as the world started to turn black……

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sat up straight in my bed, panting as if I had just run to Suna and back without a break. I quickly ran into the bathroom and tried to compose myself before beating up whoever was at the front door hammering like an idiot.

I answered the door and was immediately greeted by a loud 'SASUKE-KUN!' and 'TEME!' I sighed and snapped the doors shut in their faces, grinning slightly as I heard Naruto's yells of indignation shortly followed by a loud thwap, a cry of pain and a lot of yelling.

I chuckled slightly. Life goes on and sometimes you just have to accept the fate that's been given to you. At least I've made some good friends who would look out for me and care for me, no matter what the situation, as I would do for them.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review!!! I know, I think I made Sasuke a little OOT here but hey, this is the side of him you never knew he had!!**

**Hina/insert comment here/ --;**

**Me: LOOK!!! LOOK!!! I can imitate Itachi!!! har har! I'm the best!!**

**Hina…Shut up…..**

**Me:'(**


End file.
